The Man In A Red Hood
by Greg-sterLordErotico
Summary: It was a memorable event, one Dick will always cherish...and one he hopes he does as well.


**Arkhamverse with some headcanons and disregard of canon work, because I don't have actual materials of ir nor can I locate any information on wikias and such. Set Post-Arkham Knight.**

**This fanfiction is mirrored in some way by an original short story by Cristina Pantoja-Hidalgo titled 'The Woman in the Apple Green Dress'. But despite that, the whole story is a headcanon-fanfiction of the Arkhamverse characters.**

* * *

On December 1, 2015, Barbara Gordon and Timothy Jackson Drake had an _almost_ perfect wedding. It's a memorable, familial event, full of cheer and a moment of normalcy, where the bride and groom rode off happily in their white limousine to their Part One of their long honeymoon…

And Dick made sure of it, as 'unofficial' wedding planner and best friend to the two most important people in his life!

It was a small wedding, held in a chapel in the woodland area of the Bristol Township suburbs and attended by closest family and friends, with the reception area giving way to a fantastic, late-night view of the glittering urban skyline of Gotham City in early winter.

In his limousine, now-retired, former Police Commissioner James Worthington Gordon arrived in time to deliver the other half of the pair of wedding rings, to the little ring bearer, diligently guarding over the two jeweled bands, before disappearing to the private room to see his daughter. The ring bearer was adamant in being poised and 'grown-up' in his station in one of the last rows of pews, protecting the rings against very excited flower children, pelting each other with petals. Six groomsmen (one of which is Dick, who is also an Usher), Best Man and three of the fourteen bridesmaids watch over the children, while they chatted among themselves and the older relatives up front, making new friends and taking selfies. And among this small group of newly-forged familial relations was Tim, shaking hands with older relatives and speaking to his mother, who is looking over her own son on his outfit.

As the families and friends warm-up, Dick went to the reception room, connected by a short hallway, and into the reserved room for the Bride. He knocks on the door and is greeted by Colleen, the Maid of Honor and Barbara's most trusted friend. Giggles from inside the room float outside the room as Dick rechecks the time with Colleen. He didn't dare look inside to see Barb in her wedding dress; he already knew what it looked like, but of course, he's never seen it on her, and Dick loves lovely surprises.

After that, Tim's employed Ushers rechecks with Dick about the fountain at the chapel's garden yard, where they can have photos of the lovely scenery at night, and asks about adding more of Barb's and Tim's favorite flowers as props, to which DIck agrees. He convenes regarding anyone missing, besides the bridesmaids already inside the Bride's room, to which the employed Usher assures everyone on the provided list is accounted for. Dick is relieved and so, heads back to the chapel to get the guests to their seats for the wedding to begin in five minutes.

Unknown to all (not even to Tim and Barb, by a specific degree at least), was that Dick had reached out for help from Helena Bertinelli, a.k.a. The Huntress, as a security lookout. She had been updating Dick on in his earpiece: a very discreet gadget, resembling a clip-on earring on his left ear. Of course, to give it a _fashionable pizzazz, _Dick did wear another earring on his left earlobe to hide it in plain sight.

Stationed at a location in one of the hills north of this chapel, she has a bird's eye view of everything. Of course, with Mr. Gordon's own secret union of bodyguards disguised as guests to not alert the guests and the employed security provided by the chapel, the whole event should be secured; Huntress, on the other hand, provides Dick a more panoramic situation.

It's worth it, since Huntress is close to Oracle, to _Barbara_, in a very respectable angle, and being associated to Barb as a close friend and ally is enough for the Huntress to do this for free, as she justified to Dick when they met in person (although he suspects Huntress finds him cute, which is both a boon and a bane). And seeing a close female friend in a wedding dress is a gift of its own.

The wedding theme plays and the flower children lay down the yellow and green petals of the wedding's thematic flowers, and the older relatives are already crying. Near the altar, Tim is a nervous, adorable wreck, in his smart and debonair tux, watching the small but proud ring bearer and a younger bridesmaid (to ensure the child won't trip) make their way down the aisle. With Tim's Best Man taking the pillow from the ring bearer, the wedding theme song takes a slower, more romantic gait as the final bridesmaid and groomsman take their seat.

And Dick was in tears.

Rolling down the aisle, with a tearful and happy father pushing her wheelchair down the path towards the altar, was a Spring Goddess, smiling wanly and even laughing at everyone's tears of happiness. She even locks eyes on Dick, and his heart melts knowing the inevitable union between her and this nervous but eager Winter Prince is going to be a blithe moment…

People were taking snapshots and videos, besides the hired videographers circling around the event, so Dick is thankful he's in the second front row of pews as he takes snaps and videos of the flower children, ring bearer, the older relatives who helped sponsor the event, Tim's mother walking up to her son before taking her seat and finally Barbara and Mr. Gordon going down the aisle, to hand her over to the love of her life. The two gazed at each other, as if it's the first time, and Tim is in tears. Barbara whispers reassurances to him and the crowd cheers for them as the Officiant jovially confirms how this is a great day to start the month of December.

And it was perfect…

_Almost _perfect.

Huntress reports something to Dick's ear, but even as he does confirm it back to her about a _new guest_, he was too distracted about how Barbara looked beautiful and chic in her choice of wedding dress: A simple white gown, embroidered with lace flowers, a translucent neckline and sleeves, conservatively showing a heart-shaped tube top that showed her slim midriff and a hem that ends just above her ankles to show-off her cream-colored high heels; she held a bouquet of multi-colored hydrangeas that surround yellow Graham Thomas roses and green Carnations. Her bright red hair is held in a polished bun, secured in a gold hair ornament.

And the whispers began…

The Officiant began his cordial words about the wedding ceremony and everything still appears normal…

But the people at the back, mostly the children, bridesmaids, groomsmen and Mr. Gordon's 'guests', are wondering about the man sitting at the last row of pews. But despite his presence, the event remained perfectly mirthful and undisturbed.

"_Who's he?"_

"_Is he from the bride's?"_

"_I don't think so…"_

"_Maybe he's just late."_

"_Are hoodies allowed in a formal event?"_

"_He is wearing a tweed blazer…"_

Dick tried not to crane his head back as he continued to take snapshots of the couple, admiring Tim's choice of outfit: a cream-colored velvet suit, with their yellow rose and green carnation boutonniere pinned to his left lapel, a mint-green tweed waistcoat, white button down and emerald green necktie, with a matching cream-colored pants. He had grown his dark brown hair a bit, with a thin shadow around his rugged, squarish jawline.

Colleen and Tim's Best Man collect the rings, waited beside their best friends as they exchanged their vows. Barbara is airy and hilarious in her word choice, while Tim remained romantic and quite stern in his loyalty. Of course, outside the three of them, people thought Tim is being his usual steadfast self; but Barbara and Dick _knew._ And so, as he puts his ring to Barbara's ring finger, she weeps and pulls him to kiss him deeply. The whole crowd is showing a gamut of emotions―agonized weeping, victorious hollers of hope and other things in between―that, at this time, while everyone is distracted, Dick turned to look at _him_…

And at first, he thought he looked uncannily familiar…

But Dick thought his face is..._wrong._ And so was the hair. And even the outfit, despite the formal outerwear…

But he didn't look too long. Dick thought he gazed at him for just a _full second_ before going back to look at the jovial Officiant finally announcing "You may kiss the Bride!", despite the fact that they're already kissing, at the tearful cheers and whoops of the crowd.

And so, Dick joined in, giving his smile to the two greatest people he's lucky to call friends and family, snapping photos of them on his phone as tears ran down his cheek. But somehow, his tears weren't just for them anymore…

A happier wedding theme song played as the Officiant closes and confirms the marriage, with the Ushers announcing for the Father of the Bride and the Mother of the Groom to sign the official wedding papers and presence in using the chapel services. Videographers rush in to order everyone group photos on the altar, right next to the newlyweds, busy in smoothening themselves before having their photos taken of this moment…

And the whispers begin again…

"_All seven groomsmen, please, come up here…"_

"_No, there's six, plus Timothy's Best Man."_

"_But there was a young man in a red hood."_

"_Who's he?"_

"_I didn't see him."_

"_He was behind us."_

"_Where is he?"_

"_I don't know."_

"_Maybe he went to the wrong venue."_

But the six confirmed groomsmen and Best Man went beside the newlyweds as if nothing was amiss and smiled, as flashes of light snapped to take this moment in a photo. Standing there beside his two favorite people, he could see the entirety of the aisle and the rows of pews, the people milling about the chapel, the children picking up discarded petals and running around and _even outside _the chapel…

...but there was no man in a red hood.

As he stepped away from the crowd, he pretended to busy himself on the phone as he whispered back to Huntress. She confirmed that she had seen a lone man coming up the gates of the chapel, and was momentarily stopped by two guards, before letting him in. From her sniper view and hacked comms, she confirms he presented an invitation.

Dick's blood ran cold. He tells Huntress not to engage if he sees the man and to keep listening, as he sets his earpiece to hack into the communications of the chapel's security, to hear any a whisper of _his presence…_

He walks out of the chapel in a brisk trot, greeting elder relatives and Mr. Gordon's acquaintances, as well as a gaggle of bridesmaids who give him flirtatious looks, as he passes them by. He scours the front garden while his phone is out, using one of its applications that replicates the Detective Vision in his Nightwing cowl, to see an _evidence _of his figure between the thick hedges, or columns of trees, or through small gates that go through another part of the front garden area…

Nothing!

At this time, his heart races, and he sets to a jog. He asks Huntress regarding the back garden, the Fountain area, even the facilities at the reception area…

Huntress checks and tunes in, as Dick looks through his phone's screen to see anyone that stood out…

..._to see him again―!_

But a quick alert from Huntress confirms an individual driving away on a motorbike, parked _outside_ the chapel area, meters down the wooded hill this place is built upon! She says she has the plate number and her bullet can pierce through the wheel―!

"No! Don't!"

And for the first time, Barb and Tim honed onto him, their eyes wide and hawk-like in their gaze. They can tell something is wrong.

He had screamed and Dick felt like kicking his own head. A few bridesmaids came to his side and offered to help him. He apologizes for causing a scene and explained that he had been on a video call with an acquaintance at work. The older relatives advised him to forget about his police work for now and enjoy the night he helped create.

Dick helps himself on a glass of champagne as the Ushers call for the Reception to start. As newlyweds, Barb and Tim _cannot_ get close to him as the scheduled dance number plays. Tim does shoot him a text message, wanting to talk to him as soon as dinner commences and before the wedding videos start.

The cheerful celebration was an amusing distraction, but Dick's head is still swimming at the _possibilities!_

And as if on cue, a few of the children began to whisper about _him._

"_He says they're called carnations…"_

"_Who did?"_

"_The big man in red hoodie…"_

"_Oh, where is he?"_

"_I dunno…"_

He takes a deep breath as that familiar, agonizing ache carves itself inside his heart. Dick fought not to cry…

When he does come up to Tim and Barb about his outburst, Dick confirms that Huntress is the one he had asked for extra security. The couple hid their disappointment and anxiety, but further interrogated Dick about him yelling earlier. He lies, even though Barb and Tim can see through him; but for now, they can do nothing, and Dick further persuades them that he was having a heated argument with Huntress about a possible intruder at the back garden, and whether she was going to pop his head or not. The good thing about this lie was that there was an intruder―a drunk straggler―who made his way to the chapel from a convenience store that's a half-mile hike away. The security got to him before he could even finish walking halfway through the back garden.

Dick assures them that he's taken care of, _bloodlessly, _and that Huntress was admiring Barb's dress.

Agreeing that their vigilante work will be set aside for now, the three go back to their roles, and just in time, too, for the wedding cake and the wedding videos, as well as their dance to the Father of the Bride and the Mother of the Groom.

And as far as Dick can tell, it was almost perfect.

As the night grows into adolescence, the white limousine comes in and the newlyweds are cheered for their next phase! Carried bridal style, Barbara's arms twine around Tim as his mother kisses him on the cheek, then tearfully kisses Barbara with good tidings whispered to her ear.

Her father claps Tim's shoulder before he opens the door for Tim to assist his wife inside the passenger seat. Discreetly, Mr. Gordon whispers inside his wristwatch before closing the door behind Tim. From where he stood―at the top step of the chapel, slightly at the front of the limousine―Dick observes the subtle movements of Mr. Gordon's hired security, already riding their cars to follow the newlyweds.

Huntress confirms that there aren't anymore 'strangers' coming in. She adds about the motorbike's plate number, but before she can conclude the analysis, Dick knew in his heart it's fake. Almost untraceable…

As the cheer dies down and the alcohol consumed by some of the adults confirm that the night should close, Dick steps in to shake hands to the families and friends, wishing them a safe journey back to their hotels or homes, before he, too, turns to the Ushers' private room, next to the previously reserved Bride's room, to just sit down. The Officiant, Ushers and videographers come in and congratulate one another for another great event. Soon, they clean up after themselves while chapel staff handled the rest.

And just as he recollects his memories of _him_, the whispers began again…

"_Hey, there he is!"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Who is he?"_

"_Where did he come from?"_

"_Is he family?"_

"_Are red hoodies considered for formal wear?"_

Dick's memory completes his 'image' and he can confirm that, as long as it is practical and allowed by the invitation of the event, red hood jackets can have a pass. He remembers his outfit, especially the first time Huntress alerted him coming in: a tall man, broad-shouldered, wearing a black velvet tuxedo, over his unzipped red hood, revealing a white button down, with no tie or bow; he doesn't have the hood slung over his head, which is convenient to show his actual facial features. He also wore a matching black pair of pants, although he cannot recall his pair of shoes.

The whispers continued to buzz as he peers on the collection of paused videos and blurred outlines of an unidentifiable man at the corner of their personal photos. From just one glance at most of them, they're all unreliable.

"_Did we just have a wedding crasher?"_

"_Where? Who is?"_

"_We don't know!"_

"_What did he look like?"_

"_Did he have dark blond or brown hair…?"_

"_I thought he was a red-head, so I assumed he was the Bride's…"_

"_He did look athletic."_

"_Did he?"_

"_He had a strong facial structure, too...but I don't know about the eyes…"_

With the description of his face, Dick can understand the inconsistencies. Not a lot of them had a good look at him. And he himself had one full second the second time he turned to look at _him…_

He can say that it was an auburn-like hair, combed to the side to make a left parting…

His face..._oh God, _his face…

It looked too _smooth_, poreless...it simply _wasn't him_. The whole chapel was lit like a bright spring afternoon! It was clear he was a white man, a Caucasian, with strong features, quite Nordic...but the jawline was not how Dick remembered him, compared to how he looked _now!_

Dick remembered the blunt point of his chin that tapered to a prominently square jawline…

...but he now has a pointier chin, slightly elongated, paired with hollowed cheeks. He _felt_ uncannily gaunt, like a photorealistic wax figure come to life and to sit, and watch them all silently, before slinking away, only to leave behind a sort of haunting or myth for those who saw him…

What happened to him? What did he do to his face? How did he do such a thing? And why like _this_?

They've looked for him. Tim and Barb scoured the places he was profiled to likely disappear to: alleys of Burnley, the dark streets of the mainland, even on the flooded streets of Arkham City…

But they have a wedding, and nothing evil was going to stop them, not even the underworld's new hit list on the both of them.

So it fell to Dick to keep looking.

Maybe, he didn't need to look...maybe, he just needed to bait him…

His mind buzzes at the aftermath of Halloween this year. There were reports of an unknown masked man, his whole head donned in red…

Dick smiles.

"_So where did he go?"_

"_Wait, is he a wedding crasher, then?"_

"_I thought it was the drunk guy that was the wedding crasher!"_

"_We had two?! Two wedding crashers?!"_

They were soon having heated conversations, as the employed wedding videographers, Ushers, staff, security, etc. began crowding in to the collected footages and photos of the wedding, discussing about a 'man in a red hood', like he was some sort of cryptid, and coming up with theories about how he got here…

...and all Dick can think about is how he must've wanted to see _them_.

And all Dick can really think about _him_ is how proud he was of him.

Huntress keeps on updating him about the mysterious man, the model of the motorbike, his features from security footage, possible links from Gotham mafia, the whole nine yards…

But all Dick can say to her was―

"Thank you, Helena."

Stunned, she asks him how they were going to find him, to which Dick assures her he'll handle it himself.

As he starts the engine of the motorbike, she asks if he _knew _his identity.

"I do. Contact me if you see him."

And that was that. Their comm link is cut and the Huntress leaves, as Dick pulls out of the front garden, then out of the chapel's gate.

Barbara Gordon-Drake and Timothy Jackson Drake's wedding was _almost_ perfect, if it weren't for that mysterious, haunted figure that many believe to have been real. So soon after, whenever Dick walked around a public place, he made sure to look and listen for _him_.

So he can end his haunting…

So he can be home again


End file.
